a normal day in the leaf
by naruto1246
Summary: takes place after the war see what happens to naruto on an "average boring" day XD i think youll be happy to see what happens


Ok before I start the story I have something to tell yall. If you have stories you've written but don't think are good send them to me ill publish them and if you want give you all the credit for making the story I'll even set up a link to your page. Now I know what you thinking, why would he do this? Well if you must know I'm doing this simple because I want stories on my page me I don't have the skill time or imaginations needed to write good stories, but you do so I'm asking you to give me the stories you wrote that you don't think will do well and ill post them and if they turn out to be a hit you can either keep sending me chapters or you can take your story back and I'll just put a link to your page in the next chapter and tell them to go here for more updates. Now this is only if you would like to see if your story will go any were I will not change any farther than to check for mistakes in grammar and story. Anyway now that we got that out of the way I got a story to mess up lol.

Speech

"Regular talking"

"Thinking"

"**Author talking"**

"**demon talking****"**

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the leaves; the sun was out, there were just a few small clouds in the sky, and people and ninja walking the streets in a relative ease. Even our favorite blond ninja was walking to his favorite restaurant the ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto just got inside said shop when he got this strange feeling that he was being watched but when he looked around even looking outside the curtains he didn't see anybody so he just assumed he was just hallucinating so he started to order his ramen he never knew what was lurking around the corner. The Car fax fox (who shall now just be called fax) had just ducked around a corner. "Whoa that was close he almost saw me, I'm going to have to strike at some point but when? Hmmm I know right after he's done eating I'll attack hahaha this'll be perfect" with that fax ran to get to a better position of attack.

With naruto, "ahh that was great, good job old man". Said old man got a bit pissed when naruto called him old. "Naruto I'm not old and if you say it again I'll stop making you ramen for a week" said the old ma *slap* **oww what the hell** "I said stop calling me old" **go to hell old man! I'll call you old if I want I'm the writer!** "The hell you will" *splash* **AHHH WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!** "What don't like boiling ramen broth on your face?" **NO I DON'T!** "Then stop calling me old" **fine dammit. Anyway back to the story**... Said ichiraku. "Hey hey hey come on you know I was just kidding" naruto said scared he would lose his ramen for a week. Ichiraku just chuckled. At this time sakura came in. "oh hey sakura what are you doing here" naruto said. "Hey naruto I'm just getting some lunch" naruto decide he should start a conversation so he said "so sakura ... do you think we'll get a mission soon" sakura just looked at him after making her order and answered with "I don't know in these times of peace there aren't many missions out there". Naruto just looked sad "damn, I just wish something would happen all I want is a fight just one". Sakura sighed "honestly naruto what did you think would happen after you defeated madara". "I don't know I guess I thought people would still need protecting and villages saving *sigh* I guess that's not how it wor". Naruto's sentence was cut short as he was attacked by the same thing that he thought he killed when he was on that mission in America, the car fax fox. "What the hell... what are you still doing alive!? Naruto yelled/asked "I've been waiting for this day naruto, the day I finally KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" yelled fax "oh so that's what you want huh" naruto just smiled at the thought of fighting. "THEN LET'S FIGHT" the blond screamed "LETS" fax then ran at naruto with impressive speed for someone his size. "HAAAAA" he screamed as he punched naruto into a wall. But he didn't stop there he kept coming with his punches, hit after hit naruto just stood there taking the abuse even though the little fox man was seemingly standing in midair and repeatedly punching him in the gut hard enough for cracks to form on the wall he was being pounded into, he finally had enough so he grabbed the foxes fist and threw him across the street naruto just looked at him smiling "oh yea this is just what I need" the hero then disappeared and reappeared behind the fox man, he goes in for a punch but fax dodges it "whoa that was close, he's fast to" fax move in to attack but is stopped dead in his tracks by sakura who was holding a unconscious naruto in her hands "listen fox thing if you want to fight naruto do it later and somewhere with no buildings around" fax wanted to tell her off but he couldn't the way she looked at him and how fast she took out naruto left him frozen "listen you might want to get a good teacher because naruto was just toying with you and by the looks of it you were going all out" sakura said fax just stood there "h how? How did you beat him so easily?" fax asked sakura just smiled and pointed behind her at a big quarter were she slammed him into the ground. Fax just looked on in wonder and fear. Sakura was starting to get mad that he was just standing there so she said "get out of here already! And find a teacher". When she yelled fax ran as fast as he could to find somebody strong to train him.

Ok so yea I'll update this story later hopefully some people will send me some stories to post

Anyway until next time **ja ne**


End file.
